


Classic

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Classical Music, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: SG1 are having a hard time though the different senarios they are in.





	Classic

Might want to bare with me on this early video I did back in 2006. After watching it today I have counted and I could have split it into at least 4 videos.

I also was laughing and loved speeding up the scenes and see everyone running and no idea what I was thinking making it so long. I hope you do take the time to enjoy this. Sorry the quality is a bit bad but I think their is a little something for everyone too. You have a bit of slash or could be seen as friendship with Jack/Daniel. Then you have Sam/Jack and then it's the team for a bit.

Songs used are:

Chi Mai by Ennio Morricone

Romeo and Juliet by Rota/Snydar/kusik

Adagio for strings by Barbaber

 

> You will need to have adobe flash player installed for it to work.
> 
> Once on my site if you see a link ending with .flv then that is only to download it.

Stream at: <https://manicmea.com/classic-v#.Wcq-YhOPKog>

 

Also can stream it on 4shared here: <https://www.4shared.com/video/N1MJXRLWce/CLASSIC.html>


End file.
